Harry Potter and the Gift of the Phoenix
by Lavendar Brown
Summary: Not realizing until almost three years after Fawkes healed him, Harry discovers that Phoenix tears have an after effect. A magical after efect.
1. The Letter

****

Harry Potter and the gift of the Phoenix.

Chapter 1

A knock at the door

The morning started out awful for Harry Potter, current resident of number 4 Privet Dr.

The first thing that Harry had decided to do that morning was write a very informative letter to Cho Chang about his feelings for her. It had taken forever for Harry to work up the courage to write the letter. So long in fact, that he wanted to send the letter fast, before he had the chance to change his mind.

After Harry had written his letter, he walked over to his owl's cage to tie the letter onto Hedwig's leg. He was surprised, though, to find her cage empty.

As fast as it had come, Harry's courage left him feeling blank, stupid, and cowardly. He decided that he couldn't send the letter, as it would make him look like a fool if she didn't have the same feelings towards him.

Harry ran to his cousin's room to use his paper shredder. Dudley had gotten the large contraption for his 15th birthday. As soon as Harry entered the room, he realized that he had made a big mistake. 

Harry thought that Dudley had gone with his parents to the grocery. Unfortunately, he was sitting on a large leather sofa in his bedroom, stuffing buttered popcorn into his mouth, and watching the latest episode of Gundam Wing.

"Dudley, may I use you paper shredder?" Asked a very nervous Harry.

Dudley eyed the letter lying in Harry's hand. "What have you to shred? A letter telling you that you have been kicked out of that wretched school? Or that being what you are was all a dream?" Dudley taunted him.

"No Dudley, it's just a letter that I would like to shred." Harry said, starting to get irritated. He needed to destroy the letter as soon as possible, as he might decide to actually send it.

"Well, if that's all, let's just have a look at this letter you would like to shred." Before Harry could realize what was happening, Dudley reached out and grabbed the letter. The letter that contained Harry's deepest feelings. 

__

"Dearest Cho," Dudley started, laughing. As he tried to regain his composition, he restarted the letter. _"Dearest Cho, How has your summer been? _

I hope you aren't to depressed about the death of Cedric. I know that you two were a couple. It must have been very hard for you to see his body being lowered into the ground, never being able to touch, smell, or hug him again. 

Well, just to let you know, It was very hard for me too. Cedric died right in front of my eyes, he then came back mid-duel with Voldemort. He then asked me to bring his body back, so his family could have their last goodbye. I have a feeling that he thought of you as part of his family.

It hasn't been easy for me, especially since my cousin, aunt, and uncle constantly torment me. My friends have sent me letters, which is the only thing that has helped keep me sane, free from the nightmares of that fatal night. I want you to know I that I will always be there for you. 

The whole point of this letter was to tell you how I feel. I think that I am in love with you Cho. And, even if you don't feel the same way, I hope that we can still be friends. 

Love, Harry Potter." Dudley finished the letter, his voice a mere whisper.

***

(A/N- After re-reading this on the site, I decided that I should rewrite and repost. I hope that this newer version doesn't sound so 'American' as one of the previous edition reviewers described it. Anyways, please review, they are what keep me going. Thanks for reading this and I hope you read the next chapter! I'll post the next chapter on Wednesday, I PROMISE!

Disclaimer - You see that babi-blu convertible out there? Yea that one. Well, its not mine :'(


	2. Revealing Secrets

****

A/N - These are just the thank-you's to all the people that reviewed the first chapter. Just to let you know, I'll try to answer any questions that have to do with the story, as long as they aren't major spoilers. ;)

Kellchibiangel - My first reviewer… But since you're my cousin and I gave you the link, you don't count! Hayaha! When did I say that you were my favorite cousin!? And not, 4 + 2 = 6 NOT QUACK! So HA!

****

Luna Rose / Phoenix Child - I love you! You were my first real reviewer! *Huggles* Ok, a bit more serious now! I would tell you, but I think you'll see for yourself what Dudley does. 

****

Fox - Wow, that was something that I never thought of, that if Harry went out with Cho, it would seem like he killed Cedric for that purpose. *Looks in crystal ball* I don't think you will be seeing much Harry/Cho.. Hint hint!

****

Izaayou,s - Sorry that your name has a period in it, my dumb computer that thinks its smart changed it to 'Overzealious' or something like that! Thanks for saying that it has a lot of potential, that was so sweet! I added you to a mailing list that I started for the people who want to keep up-to-date on chapters.

****

Moonlight Desire - I'm going to try my best to get the convertible!

****

Molto Bella - They should go out before she dies!? What on earth are you talking about!!

****

Tadariada - I really don't like those kinds of visuals… L 

****

ViRUS - Wow! I got someone to read an HP fanfic! Go me!

****

satsuko - You'll see in chapter three or four!

****

Canadian weirdo - HAHAHA I know he doesn't… But maybe you'll change your mind about that later on. No, I'm not giving you a spoiler or a 'Wink-wink-hint-hint" I'm just sayin', you never know!

****

Miaka737 - I know, it doesn't seem likely that he would be able to fit on a couch. Just try to imagine him **slightly** thinner!

****

Kon Gyousano - You left me a really long review, so I don't know if I'll be able to answer all your questions. In fact, you left the longest review that ive **ever **gotten. I love you! Ok to answer your comments/questions in order… Sorry for saying 'said' a lot. I think I pretty much got this fixed with the conversation between Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Is she still being sued? I thought that was over… I have no clue, I'm behind in the world of news with her. All's I know is that she got married! She shoulda been writing number five though… *frowns* Um.. I just turned 13 about three months ago now.. I wrote that chapter when I was 11, I think, but I rewrote it because it was really, really bad! I also added you to the list of people that I will email when I post. (That will also have a link so you don't have to go searching for me!) Well, thanks for reviewing!

(Also thanks to: Lina, HarryandGinny4eva, DarkRoseOfLove, DragonLore, sugar, Ally Roze, Tanti, AmuseMe, GreenGoblin.)

If anyone else reviewed, I'm SO sorry that I missed you!

Harry Potter and the Gift of the Phoenix

Chapter 2: Thoughts

Dudley was shocked. He had noticed that Harry had changed since he had last seen him, but this was a truly unexpected reason. _A duel?_ Dudley thought, _With Voldemort?_ Somehow, the name Voldemort seemed to ring a bell. A very unpleasant bell.

***

Harry was lying on his bed, face pressed against his feather pillow. He was sure his life was over. Without doubt, Dudley was going to make the rest of his summer unbearable; taunting him every chance possible. Harry got out of bed, sighing as he began to compose a letter to one of his best friends.

****

Ron,

I've just been humiliated. I wrote a very long letter to Cho, telling her how I feel about her. But, being a guy, I lost the nerve when Hedwig was gone. I decided to take it to Dudley's room, and use his paper shredder on it. I walked in there, and Dudley himself was there! Then, he grabbed the letter and read it. I just ran out of the room. I know that Dudley's going to make a joke of it all summer! I wish Dumbledore hadn't said I couldn't leave the Dursley's. This summer is going to be torturous! Write back soon, and ask your mother send more of those delicious cakes" Dudley is STILL on the never ending diet. 

Your Pal, 

Harry Potter.

Sighing, Harry walked over to Hedwigs cage, (who had returned large rat in her claws,) and tied the letter to her left foot. After she took flight, he watched her fly off, until she was just a tiny speck in the clear blue sky.

***

"Mum, there's a letter here from Harry. I just read it, he wants you to send him some more cakes. That monster of a cousin is on a diet again. I wonder how many years it'll take him to loose that hideous bulk!" Ron Weasley described Harry's cousin in a perfect manner: he really was the size of a whale!

"What else is in the letter, Dear? There must be something else, the letter is awfully long!" Mrs. Weasley commented, looking at the slightly crumpled letter lying in Ron's hands.

"Nothing Mom, the rest of the letter is all about school work." Ron lied.

Mrs. Weasley tsk-ed. "Then why cant I read it?" She questioned.

"Because… Er… Its got to do with the _private_ bit of school." Ron remarked.

Mrs. Weasley just smiled. She had a feeling that from Ron's suggestion of the letter, that it had something to do with a girl. She remembered how she had said many things like that to her parents, when she received letters filled with juicy gossip from her female schoolmates.

Ron trooped up the stairs leading away from the kitchen, and climbed until he reached his room, decked out in his favorite color, orange.

Sighing, he walked over to his dresser, and picked up a picture encased in a small, silver frame. He spent all the money his twin brothers had given as a 'Surviving his fourth year' present on the frame. 50 golden galleons. More money than he'd ever had in his life. 

Ron held the picture frame tight in his hands as he walked over to the bed, laid down and sighed. 

Hermione was beautiful.

Ron had finally broken through the cage that trapped him from realizing that he was in love with Hermione. Ron was in love with everything about her. Her mischievous smile, her bushy hair. He enjoyed the bossy tone she held when they spoke with each other, and her somewhat obsessive attitude towards school and study. He loved it all. But then again, it was Hermione, what about her could be bad?

Resting his head against his pillow, Ron fell into an enchanting sleep, filled with dreams of the one he loved.

***

Frowning, Harry pulled up the board that sheltered his magical items from the rest of the Dursleys'. They had told him that if they ever saw anything in the house that had to do with magic, they would take it all and burn it in the fireplace they had just spend a fortune refinishing.

Harry sighed as he pulled out items that reminded him of the tragedy that had taken place at the end of his fourth year. 

The old sneak-o-scope that had make his blood curl with the shrillness of its whistle, the invisibility cloke which he had worn when he had first seen the dragons. The shiny Firebolt from his godfather, also used to defeat the dragon. The last thing he pulled out of the large gap underneath the floorboards was his wand. The wand that he had used to escape from Voldemort once again. The wand that had brought mere shadows of his parents into a web of golden string. The wand that was the brother of Voldemort's.

***

"Harry, I would like to have a chat with you." A cautious Dudley approached the raven-haired Harry Potter, who was sitting at the kitchen table, having a lunch of celery sticks.

"Er.. Now's not the best time Dudley, I really don't feel up to hearing cracks about my unfortunate love-life." Replied Harry, sighing as he picked up the last celery stick.

Joining Harry at the table Dudley said, "Your not the only one in the world who's ever felt that way about a girl, you know."

"How on earth would you know?" Harry spat at him. "Your anime shows? Yes Dudley, they really teach you about life!"

"I wasn't referring to any televisions shows that I've watched! Im talking about myself. I've been in love! Deeply in love!" Dudley's voice had a smooth, steady tone as it said these words. Words that helped Harry to realize that there was more to his cousin then the large amount of bulk, the hideous features. 

There was a heart.

***

A/N - I wrote a whole page of thank-yous. That's rather sad! That just as long as the chapter itself! I'm really sorry that I made the chapter so short, Im going to try and make it at least a page longer for the third one! 

I started and emailing list. When I update, I'll send anyone who asks me to an email with a link and a summary of the chapter. If your interested, leave a review saying so, and put your email address down. If you don't then I'll just author search for you, but it's a loss less complicating if you do.

Um, I guess I should stop ranting now. Let me know how much you love me! Review! 

Chapter three out on Friday, since it was torture waiting a whole half week to post this one, I decided to make it come out a little earlier. But that mean your going to have to wait longer for chapter three… Maybe I can make it TWO whole pages longer… Wouldn't you like that? Okay, I really need to stop ranting!

Oh my! I almost forgot! Check out these stories if you have time! They are REALLY awesome!

Check out anything by **Kellchibiangel** she is my cousin.. And her poems are really sweet! If your into romancy poems, her poems were **made** for you. Here us a link to her bio… http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=99964

Check out **Harry Potter and the Body Snatcher** by **Izaayous**. Her story is really awesome, and I cant see why she doesn't have more than 11 review. The story is truly wonderful! Listen, that story had better have 15 reviews or I'm going to come after you with pitchforks! Here's a quick link! http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=695091

Check out any of the stories by **Tadariada.** She is hella cool and definitely fun to talk to. It's really interesting to see how her characters get themselves out of tight situations!

Well now, I'm **finally** done. Review now! Don't forget, 15 reviews for **Izaayous!**

_,.-Lavendar Brown-.,_


	3. Owl Flood

The next few weeks passed quickly after the incident between Dudley and Harry in the kitchen.

Since their discussion, Dudley had been considerably nicer to Harry. He was doing thinks that Harry had never though possible. Once, when Aunt Petunia was bullying Harry to clean out the poop tank of the newly bought R.V. Dudley saved Harry by calling a professional. Aunt Petunia, of course, had been furious and, thinking that it was Harry who called, grounded him for a week in his room with out breakfast or lunch. This left him only with dinner, which consisted of a meager bowl of oatmeal.

Dudley sneaked little bits of food through the bars between Harry's doorway, but it was pointless, as Dudley was still on his diet. The tiny crumbs that Dudley salvaged seemed as if they wouldn't even fill the stomach of a mouse!

After the week was over, Petunia gave Harry an even harder list of chores (Getting rid of all the dirt on the padio, ect.) 

When the chores started to get especially grueling, Dudley offered to help Harry and do half of his chores. Since Dudley wasn't sprawled on the couch all day, eating various snack foods that his parents had bought him, Dudley started to loose some of his excess pounds. By the time his birthday rolled around, Dudley had lost fifteen pounds of his monstrous bulk. 

Another few weeks passed and Harry's birthday approached. It was one of the best birthday's Harry had ever celebrated. 

Harry was awoken bright and early that morning by the sounds of flapping wings. Seven blurry owls stood, flapping their wings occasionally, on a branch that was just below his window.

Harry stumbled out of bed, putting on his glasses as he did. Looking at the clock he wished he hadn't. It was six A.M. Feeling even more tired then he had at first, he walked over to the window and pushed it up as high as it could go. The owls immediately flew into the room, giving him a better view of them.

He recognized three of them as belonging to the Weasley family, Ron's owl, Pig, The family owl, Errol, and Percy's owl, Hermes. He also recognized his snowy owl, Hedwig.

The other three owls that Harry hadn't seen before were sitting patiently on his windowsill. Harry, knowing that the elder Dursley's were asleep, and that it wouldn't be a nice morning if they awoke having seven owls in their house, took their packages, gave them an owl treat, let them drink some of Hedwig's water and sent them on their way.

Harry stared at all of the packages, his eyes gleaming.

The first item that he opened was his Hogwarts letter, it was a list of the new books and supplies that he needed.

After putting it on the bed, he picked up the smallest package. It was one that had arrived with one of the owls that he hadn't seen before. 

The gift was wrapped in a sleek black paper that felt like silk. Slowly, Harry tore along one of the edges and unwrapped the mysterious gift. 

Out fell one velvet jewelry cases and a letter.

__

'Why would someone send me jewelry' Harry thought to himself. He opened the case and peered inside. 

In the case, two beautiful rings lay on a velvet platform. The ring in front was a single gold band. It looked as if it had never before been touched. Behind the gold band, another gold band lay, but it was heaped with beautiful stones. Five beautiful diamonds surrounded a large, breathtaking red stone that lay in the center. 

Confused about why someone would be sending him rings, he reached for the letter that had come with them. 

Unfolding it, he read;

__

Dear Harry,

These rings were your parents wedding rings. 

They have been stored at my parents vacationing house in the United States. 

Before that night, your parents wanted to make sure that these rings survived in case anything happened to them, as they are the Potter families heirloom.

I thought that you would like to have them, so be sure to take extra care of them.

I'll be seeing you soon, 

Your Godfather,

Snuffles - A.K.A Sirius Black

Harry folded the letter from his Godfather and put it on top of the letter from Hogwarts as he reached for the next package.

The present was from Hermione, and, of course, it was a book. This particular one was a collections of myths that muggles had created, dealing with the Egyptian Pyramids. A letter was in the center of the thick book.

__

Dear Harry, 

I hope that the Dursley's have been treating you well. 

For the first week, we stayed at his parent's house, then we all went to the Egyptian tombs and explored for three days.

For my birthday, he bought me my owl, her name is Annie. He also bought me a beautiful locket. It's so beautiful and will be a nice reminder of our friendship. Of course, he told me that I didn't have to actually put HIS picture in it, because, of course, Ron would have a fit. 

I need you to send me a picture of you that can fit into the locket, I'm going to have your picture on one side, and Ron's on the other.

Well, enjoy the book until you are back in the wizarding community.

See you at Ron's

Love Always

Hermione

He put the letter back into the book, and set the book under his parents rings, promising himself that he would read it later that day.

Next, he opened the letter that had come strapped to Hedwig. 

As soon as he opened it, he knew it was from Hagrid. A suspicious looking tin fell out, along with a short letter.

First, Harry opened the tin. In it was, of course, Hagrid's specially made Rock Cakes, with a.. was that.. Cinnamon on the top of each?

Hagrid put the lid back on top of the rock cakes, and unfolded the letter.

__

Harry - 

Hello, I hope that you've been enjoying your vacation with the muggles.

Hedwig came to visit, so I asked her to bring you the tin. Those are a new recipe, so write back and tell me if you like them.

Sorry that it's not much of a gift, I didn't have much time to prepare it.

Keeper of the Grounds and Keys

Professor Rubeus Hagrid

Next, Harry opened the package that had come on the Weasley's family owl, a large, brightly wrapped package. Tearing away the wrapping, Harry found and enormous supply of tricks from a brand called WWW.

Laughing to himself, Harry picked up the letter that he found in the midst of the Canary Creams. 

__

Dearest Mr. Potter In other words, 'Hey Harry'

__

Shut up Fred. _Since you made such a generous, polite_, loving, caring, spiffy, nice_, Will you stop taking my quill! _ What my brother here is trying to say is… Since you gave us all of those Galleons, you are now the honorary stock holding thing of WWW. _I hope that you find the complete set of WWW's useful for fulfilling your everyday joke needing needs. _We ordered a nice set of purple robes for ickle Ronnikin's. _Er… Gotta go Potter, mom's yelling at us about something to do with a toilet seat.._

Co-Mischief Makers

Forge and _Gred_

The last gift on the bed was from Ron.

__

Harry - 

Happy Birthday. Summers been great. Hope yours was too. We'll see you at five. Gotta go.

Ron Weasley.

Harry, puzzled over why Ron would say that he would be seeing him later that day, put Ron's gift and his letter in the basket of Wheezes, and shoved it all into his trunk, forgetting about the seventh and last package.

a/n Whee! Maybe I can get another two pages of thanks! Well, I think you all should go read my kellchibiangel's poem called 'pain' Um.. Tell me in your review if you want me to email you when I update… Make sure you put your email address…

Okay… I don't have a lot of time, so I cant reply to everyones questions and things… Here goes nothing!

Otaku freak - You'll see!

Veritas - Yes.. Dudley has a heart.. I don't know what Im thinking… I might be insane!

HarryandGinny4eva - What did England win? I think that this one is longer than the others!

Jodie - Of course, what other ship is there for them besides being together!?

KC - Thanks, I like to shock people!

Izaayous - Um… I didn't say that you were a guy or a girl… fa la la oh, your welcome, I liked that 'bit' to!

Renata - I don't like Cho either!

Fehrlyevil, Queen of Darkness - I updated!

Ariel - Undersea - It is good, isn't it!?

Jarvey - Okay..

Xenon - I never said that there was anything wrong with Anime… J 

No Reply - WASSSSSSSSSUPPPP!?

And to all you people that read it, but didn't review.. I love you anyways! J 


	4. A Day at the Mall

****

Harry Potter and the Gift of the Phoenix

Chapter Four: A Day at the Mall

As noon approached Privet Drive, one would find Mr. Potter walking through the upstairs hallway, a tin in his hands.

"Dudley," Harry called. He had not seen his cousin since he had scarfed down a bowl of corn flakes and then ran out the front door, without so much as a 'Good morning Harry!'.

A few minutes ago, however, Dudley had ran into the house, sprinted up the stairs, and slammed the door to his room.

"Wait a tic, Harry," Dudley gasped through his bedroom door, which was open a crack.

As fast as a humming bird flaps its wings, Dudley came out of the room, shut the door and locked it. 

"Yes?"

"Er, I just wanted to know if you wanted these toffees," Seeing the look on Dudley's face, he quickly added, "Don't worry, they shouldn't make your tongue grow!"

"Er, sure I suppose so. I suppose I could eat them," He suddenly perked up, as if he had remembered something. "Here, I bought you some decent clothes, Medium, right," Dudley tossed Harry a package and said, "You have ten minutes, so make it snappy."

With that said, Harry stared after Dudley as he unlocked his door, went in, shut it, and locked it.

~~/~@

Harry walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans that weren't to tight and weren't to baggy. He was wearing a navy blue Billabong hoodie, and his hair was gelled so that it didn't look as messy as usual. All in all, this was the best fitting muggle outfit that he had worn his whole life.

Harry walked down the hall, stopping to knock on Dudley's door. Dudley came out, wearing almost and identical outfit to Harry's. However, instead of a blue sweater, he was wearing a green hoodie with Hurley scrawled across it in silver. His hair was also gelled. (Dudley had lost over 50 pounds in the last few weeks, and didn't look so much like a pig in a blanket.)

"Ready to go," Dudley asked.

"Er, I guess, where are we going?" 

"My secret. Here, you're going to need this," Dudley replied, tossed Harry a fat envelope. 

Peering inside it, Harry gasped. The envelope contained fifteen twenty pound notes. More muggle money than he had ever held in his entire life. 

Taking the notes out of the envelope, another item fell out.

Picking it up and flipping it over, Harry saw that it was a fake ID, the kind muggles used to get them into clubs. 

Confused, Harry jogged to the car. Harry opened his mouth the ask about the ID, however, Dudley responded first.

"Don't worry, we aren't going bar hopping! The place that we are going has gotten tight on security lately, and its just a precaution. You probably wont even need it. The money is obviously for you to spend, I knew that you probably wouldn't have anything but wizarding money. Now, we really need to get going."

While opening the door, slipping into the seat, buckling up, and grabbing a magazine that was laying on the dashboard, the Weasleys were the farthest thing from Harry's mind. 

@~/~~

(Two hours later)

"Oh gosh. Dudley, I just remembered that the Weasleys were going to pick me up at your house in three hours," Exclaimed a very distraught Harry.

"Don't worry, the place that we are going to is only about two more hours away. Settle back and read your magazine. Oh, where did you get the idea that they were picking you up at my house?"

~~/~@

(Two more hours later.. {a/n – LMAO Its more like… two weeks later for me..})

"We're here! Now, meet me back here in about 45 minutes. Don't be late," Dudley walked the doors to his car and jogged to the entrance of the towering mall.

Harry was shocked. Why were they at a shopping mall when he needed to be at the Dursley's at five to await the arrival of the Weasley's?

Harry started to the entrance, after all, he had three-hundred pounds to spend.

@~/~~

As Harry emerged from the mall forty-five minutes later, he was amazed at how much stuff muggles could pack into such a small space. 

Inside the mall was an ice rink, multiples of restaurants, specialty stores, chain stores, and an extremely large movie theatre (Twelve screens).

After he had gotten over the enormity of it all, Harry had gone to a clothing store and bought one hundred pounds worth of extremely well fitting clothes. 

Next, as he'd been walking through the mall, he had seen a store that made teddy bears exactly the way you wanted them. You got to pick everything, such as the color of the fur, the amount of fluff inside the fur, the outfit, and your own personalization(if you wanted it).

Remembering that Ron's sister, Ginny's, birthday was coming up, Harry decided to get one of the bears for her.

He picked out a white suit for the bear, which felt like velvet. He told the lady behind the counter to fill it until it was light and fluffy. 

After she had filled it with just enough fluff, he picked out a plain robins-egg blue sweater for it. 

He had then asked her if she could personalize it for him, and, after she said yes, he had her sew 'Kia' on the front of it, and stitch 'Happy Birthday Ginny – From Harry' on the inside of it. 

After it was finished, he went to the bookstore to buy Hermione a gift. As he was searching through the books, he found one called PaperQuake that looked interesting. He also bought Hermione and Ginny large books filled with poems by a muggle author named Edgar Allen Poe. He paid twenty pounds and was almost out of the store when he saw a book about the West Ham Soccer Team and bought it for Seamus. 

Then, stopping in a sports supply store, Harry bought a pair of sweat pants for Quidditch practice and two nice pairs of jogging shoes. (One for him and one for Ron.)

With five minutes left, he ran out of the mall, ran to the car and saw Dudley frowning at his watch.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Said Harry, getting into the passenger side after stuffing all of his stuff in the trunk.

"Good. Buckle-up, we've only got ten minutes to get to the other side of the town."

@~/~~

A/N – Kudos to anyone who knows who the bear is named after! Acctually, I'll give you a nice spoiler! Except for Rose.. You can't participate.. Muahaha. 

Sorry for taking so long to post. I got a tad bit lazy! We also no longer have our old internet, so I was offline for a week. We now use AOL which sucks arse! (Anyone who has it knows that)

Please check out my website! Its by No Reply and myself, and it contains quality Harry Potter fanfics. Maybe you could even submit a story? By the way, the site is pretty new, so there aren't many fics on it yet.

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you!

AntipodeanOpaleye – Howdy!

ViperPunk66 – Oh wow… I actually have a loyal fan! I love you!

Nikoda Lynn Snape – Seventh letter will probably be in the next chapter or the one after that.

Ciara Moondagger – Howdy. It's kinda surprising that people actually like my story.. I never expected it!

Hugh McDougal – HI RED QUEEN! How's it going? I hope you feel better soon!

Hp-obsessed – Thank you for loving my story. I love you! No one will know what the seventh package is until a later chapter.

Twilight – Did you used to have a different Alias? Uh.. still have no clue what your talking about! I don't follow sports. Oh well!

Amber Stalkin – Howdy!

Vlana – I didn't make Harry cry about the rings because I'm not really into people crying. Sorry! It will be a RW/HG and it will NOT be a HP/CC :-D

Carya – Thanks. 

All right, please review... It doesn't take that much time. 


	5. Potter Harry Potter

Chapter dedicated to the Original Brinny. My best friend who decided that Wisconsin was the pits and moved away L 

PG – 13 For use of the word shit. 

Disclaimer – Do you see me typing this on a huge 2000 dollar PC? Yes..? Oh. Well, I don't own Harry Potter!! Though I wish I do.. But hey, don't we all?

@~/~~

Harry felt nauseous. There was no other way to put it. He felt nauseous. He had just driven across the whole town (He didn't know which town he was in..) in Dudley's car, which he wouldn't recommend to anyone. Ever. Dudley drove like a maniac. There was no other way to put it. He drove like a drunk driver, but, fortunately, only when he was in a hurry. 

Harry sighed and got out of the car. Dudley had gotten out two minutes or so before, and was casually sitting on the hood of his car. 

"Do you always drive like that?" Harry questioned.

"Only when I'm trying to scare my cousin." Dudley grinned wickedly.

"Nyah."

"Alright, I promise not to do it again!"

"Okay, so where's the surprise?" Harry asked.

"Surprise? What surprise?"

"Dudley Morcattus Dursley! What the he-"

"No need for swearing, little cuz. We're three minutes early."

"Early for what, dear Morcattus?"

"Nice try. No more Morcattus."

"And why on earth not?"

"Morcattus in my father's aunt's cousin's wife' first name, and she's a witch."

"Bettin' the didn't know she was a witch when they named you." Harry said.

"Bettin' they didn't. They tried to change my name you know, when they found out. The judge said they didn't have a good enough reason. They're late."

"Who's late?" Asked a grinning Harry.

"Potter," A voice said from behind. "Harry Potter."

"Don't mind him Harry, he watched one to many James Bond movies this summer." Said a female voice.

Harry turned around to see who the voices came from. Standing there was Ron and Ginny Weasley.

"Oh.. wow." Was all he could think to say.

"So.. How are you Harry? Want a Mississippi mud pie? They are totally delicious." Ginny opened the tin she was holding and handed out a cookie that looked mysteriously like dog shit.

"… No thanks…"

"Try one Harry, they're really tasty." Ron smiled. "Most people called them no bake cookies. You shoulda seen the first batch she made. Mum said she thought they looked like Dog Diarrhea instead of dog shit. They were so runny. Tasted a little burnt too. Gin didn't follow the recipe well."

"Alright Ron. I think he gets the picture." She put on a big grin and added, "They really are delicious. Mum got the recipe from some muggle recipe book. Made 'em from scratch." She handed one of the cookies to Harry.

Harry took a bite and said "Yep, they are good. Whats in them?"

"Never mind that. What about that James Bond character? I just simply love the catch phrase. Bond, James Bond."

"Eh… you guys certainly love to talk about James Bond and cookies.." said Harry.

"Yeah. Hm. Can you believe that Hermione went to Vicky's house? I was alright with it at first but after some of the recent scandal's involving Quiddich players, I'm not so sure it was a good idea."

"Scandals?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah, some of the majors have been accused of having  a little to much fun after some of the games." Ginny said, with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Wow." Said Harry.

"Yeah." Replied Ron.

After a moment or two of silence, Ron turned to Dudley. "Thanks for getting him here, but we need to be leaving. Bye"

"Bye." Called Dudley as Ron handed Harry a port – key.

"I know its not your favourite mode of transportation, but it'll work just this once, right?"

"I supposed." 

And they were gone.

A/n – Ron hearts James Bond. Whoo hoo! 

            The Mississippi Mud Pies came from my experience today trying to make them J My mom really did say they looked like dog rheaa… Messed up family of mine.. 

My mom and I had an argument the other night, so she cancelled internet, and since I posted this, she obviously signed me up for new internet, but it might not last long J.

What can I say? We have a lot of arguments. What teenage girl doesn't have arguments with her mom? Maybe I can blame it on PMS?

Sorry, no review thanks today, but I'll answer all of them next chapter, and do something special for you.

Please check out 'pain' by Kellchibiangel. She's cool, and she's being published. (by the way, it's a poem..) I'm going to get her to write a few love poem's for later in this story *wink*

Kay, now I'm really done. Peaches and cream, ya'll!

Lav B~


End file.
